


The Right Angle

by Darkprism



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Pornstars, Rimming, Simultaneous Orgasm, Submission, Suit Porn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkprism/pseuds/Darkprism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad seeks out Uryuu and Ichigo for a very... special... photography and video session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Angle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imlikat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/gifts).



Ishida Uryuu pushed a broom back and forth across the worn wooden floorboards of the studio loft. The joints were loose, and there were cracks between the slats showing subfloor. Uryuu didn't want to know what had gotten lost or wedged down there. He shuddered to think about it. So much dirt, so little Clorox.

Windows took up two entire walls of the open square room, but any light or view was blocked by heavy black paper, giving the make-shift office a cave-like quality. The ceiling was high, though, thank God, and the loft was spacious despite the clutter. Along one of the other walls was a bank of mirrors, like in a ballet studio, and it did make the space seem larger, but underneath the mirrors and scattered about the room were tables, chairs, desks, props, toys, and all manner of inexplicable things. Some of the piles were covered in sheets, some of the furniture was missing legs or arms. Mannequins dressed in period costumes stood sentry in uneven, random clusters. There was a big steamer trunk so full that it wouldn't shut, and rolling racks of clothing stood at irregular intervals, wherever they would fit. Piles of pillows, coiled rugs, pull-down backdrops... everything in the world seemed to be shoved into the loft. There was even a four-foot stuffed bunny rabbit missing an ear. It was cozily eclectic and familiar, even if it was dusty.

In the center of the room was a huge, oval black rug surrounded by cameras on tripods and by lights on poles. "You know that's useless, right?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked. The tall, lanky, strawberry blond twink-boy in the faded t-shirt and tight jeans had a perpetual smirk and carried around a pall of snark like a badge of honor. It had made working with Ichigo a trial on more than one occasion.

"You would find cleanliness to be without point, Ichigo." Uryuu was no stranger to the honed edge of sarcasm, himself. 

"It's just going to get dirty again. The hell you wasting your time for?" Ichigo picked up a Canon that probably cost more than six month's rent for the loft and screwed on a lens.

"And you would suggest I better use my skills for what, exactly?" Uryuu leaned the broom against a wall, sighing. 

"A little help wouldn't be unheard of," Ichigo grumbled.

"You're beyond it."

"What?"

"Help. Any help. Other than from professionals." 

"Thought that's what you were?" Ichigo fired back, brown eyes flashing. "A professional--"

Uryuu never found out what clever witticism Ichigo's sloth-ninja brain had managed to manufacture because the door next to the wall of mirrors opened and a man with shoulders almost as wide as the doorway entered. He had shaggy, curly, brown hair, big chocolate eyes visible under an unkempt fringe of bangs, and he looked like he could bench press a train car. Uryuu's heart tripped a beat, and his cock stirred. This was most definitely Sado Yasutora, their first client of the day.

"You gotta be Chad," Ichigo said in greeting, stealing the words out of Uryuu's mouth.

"Yes," Yasutora -- Chad, apparently -- said. He shut the door and stood in front of it, awkwardly.

"Heard you were big. Guess you live up to that reputation." Ichigo looked Chad up and down. "Little overdressed, aren't you?"

Chad glanced at himself and ran his hands over his light green, button-down dress shirt and black slacks. His shoes shone almost as brightly as his silver belt buckle. He looked good enough to eat to Uryuu. Or blow. Whichever the guy wanted first, really.

"I... I didn't know what to wear?" Chad replied, making it a question, and the humble confusion in the tone made Uryuu sigh and brace for Ichigo's next round of commentary.

"It's a photo and vid shoot, not a job interview. You already had that." Ichigo chuckled.

Uryuu shot a glare at Ichigo. Evidently the guy had decided to play the role of asshole today. Well, it wouldn't be the first time. Uryuu walked over to Chad and bowed. "I'm Uryuu, Ichigo's assistant. It's nice to meet you."

"What are you, the good cop?" Ichigo quipped, laughing, but Uryuu ignored the remark, rolling his eyes so only Chad could see.

Chad half-smiled and bowed to Uryuu. "Nice to meet you, too," he said in a low, soft, rumbling voice.

"As happy as I am that you two are getting along 'cause it'll make my life easier, can we get on with this, please?" Ichigo asked. "He's not the only guy we've got coming in today."

"He has a point," Uryuu said reluctantly. "Follow me, please." Uryuu turned, and he and Chad went to the center of the room. "So you're going to be in the next feature?" Uryuu asked, picking up a clipboard with notes scribbled on a sheet of paper. He frowned at it, trying to decipher the handwriting.

"That's what I was told," Chad replied. "They... they said I needed to come here today and have pictures made."

"Pictures, video... anything to give the crew and the boss an idea of how to shoot you." Ichigo joined them, arms crossed as he scrutinized Chad. "We'll get the headshots, wide-angles, the body, then we'll go on to the nude shit."

"Nude?" Chad asked.

Ichigo snorted. "You're doing a porn, man. The hell you think we'd be shooting today? Your watch?"

"Ichigo," Uryuu complained, putting down the clipboard.

"What? It's true. Jesus..." Ichigo returned to his camera. "You act like the guy's never done this shit before."

"I haven't," Chad said softly.

Ichigo froze and both he and Uryuu blinked at Chad. "You've... wait, what?" Ichigo asked, confused.

Chad shrugged. "I've not done this before."

"A photo shoot?" Ichigo asked, bewildered.

"No, you dumbass, he means porn," Uryuu snapped. Uryuu looked up at Chad and saw anxiety in Chad's warm eyes. It was all Uryuu needed to surmise that Chad was nervous, wanted to do well, wasn't sure if he wanted to be here, but obviously had his reasons for the decisions he was making. A visceral memory of Uryuu's first time getting fucked into a dirty mattress by a stranger overcame him, and Uryuu's asshole clenched. Thinking about this strong, dark man getting bent over and taken did things to Uryuu's cock that Uryuu didn't really like to admit, but for now his job was to continue with the caring charade so they could get their jobs done. At least it was easy to find affection for Chad. Just meeting the man was enough to tell anyone with sense that he was a reasonable human being and had some shred of integrity, and in this business, those traits were rarer than multiple anal orgasms in a ten-minute set.

"So this is your first film?" Uryuu asked.

Chad nodded, and Uryuu swallowed on a dry throat. "Well, we'll try to go slow."

"Thanks." Chad stepped closer, and Uryuu could smell musky cologne. "What... what should I do?" Chad whispered to Uryuu, eyes dancing with emotion.

_Oh God..._

Lust kicked Uryuu in the balls at Chad's innocent tone. How the hell did Chad _do_ that? "No wonder they snatched you out of the line up," Uryuu said, and Chad smiled. 

"Well, first you can unbutton the shirtsleeves and try to act natural," Ichigo said, interrupting the moment, as usual. Uryuu sighed and got himself together. This was a _job_. They had a _job_ to do. Maybe if Uryuu repeated that over and over, it'd sink in by the time they were done.

"Okay." Chad undid his cufflinks -- _cufflinks!_ \-- and started rolling silky fabric over heavily muscled forearms. Uryuu turned away, stepping out of Ichigo's shot. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Uryuu.

"Just take the pictures," Uryuu said to Ichigo, and Uryuu pushed up his glasses and adjusted himself through his skinny jeans. 

"Sure." Ichigo held up the Canon to get Chad centered on the digital screen. Satisfied with the settings, Ichigo held the camera up to his face. "Okay, man, just... hang out."

Chad put his hands in his pockets, pulling fabric snugger across his groin. The cock beneath those slacks was thick even when mostly soft, and Uryuu tried to keep his mind on lights, angles, and making sure Ichigo stayed in line. 

"Move or something," Ichigo directed. "Hands up behind your head."

Chad lifted his arms, stretching the shirt across a wide chest. "Like this?"

"Sure, sure... You don't have to stand still. Shift. Move. Look at me, look away. Just _be_ , man."

It was more direction than Ichigo usually managed, and Uryuu was impressed at how well Chad took the instructions. Chad leaned his weight to one side, then the other; he turned and put his hands on his hips, giving the camera a stern expression; he knelt down in a crouch and tilted his head, looking off into the distance. Ichigo prowled around, shutter whirling, and he lowered the camera away from his face to take shots from different points of view. Ichigo was clearly into this, had plunged headlong into the zone, and Uryuu stood off to one side, waiting for his cue.

"Awesome," Ichigo said after a few minutes of circling. "Go over to that post and lean against it."

Without comment, Chad walked to the square, metal support beam and put his back to it. Ichigo nodded and studied Chad with intensity. "Yeah. Now... hands above your head... grab the post -- yeah, like that. Now, tip your dick toward me."

"Tip my--" Chad stammered, startled.

"Hips, man. Just tilt 'em my way. Right! Like that."

Chad clung to the post, pelvis toward Ichigo, and Ichigo fired off a few shots. "Right. What you got on under the slacks, man?"

"Underwear?" Chad answered, unsure.

"Briefs? Boxers? What?"

"Briefs." Chad was blushing, and he wasn't looking directly at Ichigo. 

"Uryuu," Ichigo snapped, but Uryuu didn't bother answering. Seriously, Uryuu's heart was going to break for Chad, which was just stupid for all kinds of reasons. But how gorgeous was Chad when he blushed like that, and how amazing would it be to see Chad's bulge in snug briefs that didn't quite cover the head of his--

"URYUU!"

"What?" Uryuu cried.

"Quit eye-fucking him and get some water, would you?"

"Water. Right." Uryuu crossed the room to a pallet and tore a bottle of water out from under the plastic. "What do you want with it?" he called to Ichigo, suspecting Ichigo wasn't thirsty.

"Come here." Ichigo was standing in front of Chad, and Uryuu joined them. Chad was wary, and flinched when Ichigo slung the camera strap around his neck and went for Chad's fly.

"Easy big guy. I'm probably the nicest person who'll do this to you around here." 

"Well, that's just not true," Uyruu muttered.

"What... what _are_ you doing?" Chad asked, but his hands never left the beam above his head, which was entirely too fucking hot for Uryuu to tolerate. Chad glanced at Uryuu and licked full lips when Uryuu adjusted himself yet again.

Ichigo spread the fly of Chad's slacks and tucked the pants down so they showed off Chad's navy blue underwear and the package they struggled to contain. Without more explanation, Ichigo stepped back and fired off shots with the Canon, and Uryuu got out of the way. 

"Cool," Ichigo murmured, hitting buttons and distracted. "Get him harder, Uryuu."

"Sure," Uryuu said, hoping it didn't sound quite as eager as he felt.

Chad lowered his arms and stepped away from the beam and from Uryuu, though, when Uryuu approached. "Wait," Chad said. 

"What is it, now?" Ichigo groused.

"He doesn't have to... I can do it, myself," Chad said, eyes darting back and forth between Uryuu and Ichigo. 

Ichigo looked at Chad as though Chad had lost every scrap of sense humanity had ever been given. "Uh, okay? But you're missing out. Uryuu's only the best goddamned fluffer in the country. Not to mention he's going to be touching you and likely fucking you before the day's out 'cause I'll need those shots."

Chad stiffened and his hands formed fists. "What?" he asked quietly, and Uryuu's guts clenched in apprehension.

"The hell?" Ichigo growled, scowling.

"Chad, what's going on?" Uryuu asked, sincerely lost and somewhat worried about the guy, to say nothing of the icy tendril of fear worming its way through his bloodstream as he considered what would happen if Chad got pissed enough to throw a punch or two. 

"Yeah, Chad," Ichigo mimicked Uryuu. "What's going--"

"I'm not gay, all right?" Chad snapped, and in the silence that followed, Uryuu thought he heard a gnat sneeze.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ichigo asked, and Uryuu was irked that Ichigo got it together faster than he did and could ask the question on Uryuu's mind.

"No," Chad answered.

"So, do you... is this like... a it's-not-gay-if-your-balls-don't-touch kind of 'not gay' or like...?"

"I'm not... gay," Chad repeated, and the tension across his shoulders could have powered the entire city.

"You do know this is a gay porn you're in, yes?" Uryuu asked, unable to keep the incredulity out of his voice.

"Yes," Chad answered gruffly.

"Then why are you doing it?"

Chad didn't answer for a moment, and finally he sighed and spoke to the dusty floor. "My niece. She's sick and needs an operation. There's no money, and a friend told me about the casting call. So I went. And got it. And am here."

"Holy shit," Ichigo commented, laughing a weak laugh that summed up how Uryuu felt.

"I realize it will be difficult," Chad said. "But I'm willing to try. I do need... time, though. Or warning. Please."

"You've got to be--" 

"We can do that," Uryuu said, loudly, while giving Ichigo a death glare. "It won't be any trouble."

Ichigo snorted and went to get a different camera lens. "You want to sign him up for the pony rides and cuddle class next?"

"Stop being such a dick, Ichigo," Uryuu yelled.

"Then get him _thinking_ with his, Uryuu!" Ichigo bellowed. "Or do I need to remind you that this is a job and you need to do yours?"

There was a crossbow laying on a pile of fake weaponry near a dummy garbed in a kilt, and even though Uryuu knew it was probably plastic, the thought of using it to put an arrow through Ichigo's heart was really, really appealing. "You--"

"He's right," Chad said, closer, now, and Uryuu snapped his lips shut with an audible smack. "It's okay. I can... you have to. I understand."

Uryuu shook his head. "You can just jerk off for now. We don't really need--"

"The hell we don't," Ichigo said and pointed accusingly at the clipboard. "You saw the list of shit we need by the end of this shoot, which, by the way, is over in another..." Ichigo looked at his watch. "Hour. So get your hand or mouth or ass on the guy's cock, get him worked up, and let's move this along, boys. Or it's my ass on the line, and that won't fly."

Uryuu boiled with surprise and anger, but Chad walked with resignation back to the support pillar. He put his arms up, tipped his hips, and waited. Uryuu didn't want to listen to Ichigo's mouth, so he stalked over to Chad, sighing. Vaguely, he registered Ichigo moving in behind him, and Uryuu did his best to ignore the asshole. 

"Going to pull your cock out and stroke you until you're hard." Uryuu rubbed along the line of Chad's dick in the underwear, felt its potential even though Chad's body definitely wasn't on board with the plan.

"Yeah," Chad muttered, chin on his chest and face hidden by his hair. Uryuu didn't know what else to do, here. Ichigo was right: this was a job, and Uryuu was good at it. A sharp flash of shame burned through Uryuu because he sort of liked that Chad was reluctant, that Uryuu had to touch Chad, that Ichigo was being a douchebag, but a reasonable and insistent one that made it possible for Uryuu to plunge a hand into Chad's snug briefs, to wrap thumb and forefinger around Chad's uncut velvet skin, and to slide his loose grip from plump balls to the wide crown. Chad's chest rose and fell in a silent deep breath, and Uryuu leaned closer, put a little more pressure in his touch.

"C'mon," Uryuu whispered, staring up at Chad. "Let me make you feel good."

Chad's eyelashes flickered against his cheeks, and Ichigo's camera started to snap-shutter-click. Uryuu pulled at Chad's cock insistently, and another wave of red hot lust-shame spread through him when it took a while for Chad to respond. Uryuu loved the sensation of the spongy flesh firming beneath his touch, and he loved that the slowness let him practically feel the pulse of blood and the gradual spiral of physical arousal. Chad didn't make a sound, didn't flinch or move, but his teeth caught his lower lip, and he breathed shallowly through his nose. 

"Good," Ichigo said, and Uryuu knew his partner in photographic crime well enough to tell that Ichigo was affected by Chad's willful but hesitant acceptance of circumstance. "Now use the water to wet down the underwear, Uryuu. I want his dick soaked and outlined."

"...all right," Uryuu said on a long breath. He tucked Chad back into the tight briefs and adjusted them against Chad's erection. Chad trembled, and a pulse of sheer want shot down Uryuu's spine and up his dick. His jeans didn't hide a damned thing, and when he undid the cap on the water bottle, he leaned away to let Chad see exactly how much Uryuu was enjoying himself.

"It's room temperature," Uryuu said conversationally, and he squeezed Chad's dick with one hand while carefully pouring water over it with the other. It was challenging only to soak the underwear and not drench all of Chad's pants, and Uryuu concentrated on that instead of the pooling saliva on his tongue. Chad sucked a breath, holding it, and Uryuu tried not to groan. The briefs were thin, and though not white or entirely transparent, once wet they still showed enough detail to see dorsal vein and the swell of each of Chad's balls. 

"Undo his shirt from the bottom," Ichigo ordered, and Uryuu caught Ichigo stroking himself through his pants. Smirking, Uryuu did as asked, and Uryuu mussed Chad's clothing so it looked like someone had worked Chad over and left him high, hard, and hungry for it.

"Dump some into his hair, and splash his chest."

Uryuu upended the water bottle over Chad's head, and Chad chuckled, letting the water roll. When Uryuu was done, the front of Chad's shirt was damp, his hair dripped, and his cock was straining against the waistband of his underwear. Uryuu couldn't remember the last time he'd been this turned on with only some moisture and a hand job between himself and another guy.

"There," Uryuu said, voice husky. "Fuckable."

"Get out of the way," Ichigo demanded, but in a gritty growl that Uryuu didn't mind obeying so much. Ichigo took shot after shot: Chad's cock and defined belly, Chad's body from all sides, and finally Chad's face.

"Got it," Ichigo said, lowering his camera. He stared at Chad like he wanted to eat him, and shivered when he had to glance away. He frowned, considering the room, and Uryuu knew Ichigo was trying to figure out what to use or do next. 

"We could use the desk," Uryuu said, and both Ichigo and Chad looked at him. "We've got to get object shots, right?" Uryuu asked, swinging his gaze from Ichigo to Chad and back again. "And some action footage?"

"Yeah," Ichigo confirmed, already catching on to the plan.

"He's in business attire. Let's use the desk over there." Uryuu pointed at an ancient, heavy office desk. It had a glass top and thick metal legs. The metal trim around the glass and down all four floor supports had multiple holes cut into them in somebody's poor idea of artistic expression. Ichigo and Uryuu had used the desk before in shoots because all the holes made it perfect for bondage. Not to mention you could shoot from underneath the desk and see somebody's cock getting stutter-start friction and smearing lines of cum. 

"Sure," Ichigo agreed, nodding and setting aside his camera. "Let's get it into the light."

Uryuu put down the water on a bright pink side table, and together he and Ichigo went to the desk and cleared it off. Chad helped with the heavy lifting, and they moved the desk to the center of the rug, underneath the lights and in the middle of all the cameras. All three of them stood and stared at it for a long moment, the silence punctuated by Uryuu's heavier breathing.

"You ever got your ass eaten, Chad?" Ichigo asked casually.

"N-no," Chad choked.

"Next to sucking, it's Uryuu's second-best talent. Bend over the side of the desk."

Chad didn't move, staring at Ichigo in utter shock. Ichigo pretended not to notice, and he went over to one of the piles of props that sat on a folding outdoor table. 

Chad turned to Uryuu, leaning down to speak softly. "How... What do I do?" he asked. "I don't want to waste his time."

"He doesn't deserve your consideration. Trust me." Uryuu walked around the desk and beckoned to Chad. "Stand next to the shorter side, here?"

Chad threw a look at Ichigo but came over to Uryuu, standing where directed. He bent forward and put his palms on the clear surface, his elbows locked. "Like this?"

"No," Ichigo said, returning to them. "Put your chest on the top. And spread your feet so they're on the outside of the desk's legs."

"What the hell is all that?" Uryuu asked Ichigo, staring at Ichigo's armload of leather and silver.

"Cuffs and carabineers, what does it look like?" Ichigo smiled at Chad, and the wicked glint in Ichigo's eye made Uryuu nervous and uncomfortably warm.

"Figure it'd be easier on you if you felt like you didn't really have a choice in what's going to happen." Ichigo dropped the bindings with a clatter of link.

Chad's chest was heaving in silent gasps, but Uryuu couldn't help notice that Chad's cock hadn't flagged at all. "No... choice? But what..." Chad swallowed. "What're you--"

"Uryuu? Fill the man in, would you? Chad? Bend over. We've got a deadline." Ichigo made a hurry up gesture. For a second, Uryuu didn't know if Chad was going to deck Ichigo, walk out, or follow orders.

Chad's jaw flexed with an audible clench of teeth. "...okay." Chad finally glanced down and began to lower himself onto the desk, and Uryuu rubbed Chad's back and knelt to one side. Chad rested a cheek on the glass, and Ichigo started putting cuffs around Chad's wrists.

"We're going to tie you up, Chad," Uryuu said, face-to-face with the prone man. Chad stared at him and seemed to relax, his gaze getting hazier by the second. "You'll need the practice for the movie, anyway. Nobody gets out of their first vid without some bondage around here."

"No fuckin' kidding," Ichigo muttered, and he used one of the big carabineers to clamp one of the wrist cuffs to the decorative metal trim loop around the desk's surface. It left Chad's elbow bent and his hand near his face. 

"Then I'm going to rim you," Uryuu drew closer, though he spoke loudly enough that Ichigo could hear. "Taste your asshole and shove my tongue inside you. See how you like it."

Chad hitched a breath and finally, at long last, he made a sound that was almost a groan. "I... Yeah. I... oh... okay."

"Okay," Uryuu echoed, and he raked his fingers through Chad's thick hair.

"Awesome. So glad we're all agreed." Ichigo did the other wrist, and Chad tugged at the binding. He could rise partially up onto his elbows, and he could grab the far edge of the desk. Uryuu watched Chad test how much he could move, and Uryuu got dizzy on Chad's behalf when Ichigo strutted around the desk and bent to Chad's feet. Ichigo lifted Chad's pants' legs and put cuffs around Chad's ankles. He hooked those cuffs to the desk legs and stood up.

"Uncomfortable?" Ichigo asked, one eyebrow raised.

Chad swallowed. "Only a little, I guess."

"Good," Ichigo said smugly. "Then you won't mind just one more thing." Ichigo reached around and pushed Chad's slacks down to expose Chad's ass. The fabric caught on Chad's thighs, just under the curve of his cheeks. Ichigo shoved the damp briefs down, too, pushing them aside and reaching between Chad's legs. Chad tensed and strangled on a noise, and Uryuu stepped to one side to see Ichigo maneuver Chad's hard dick over the straining underwear and then released it. The fabric's tension kept Chad's dick accessible, visible, and pointed south. 

" _Nn_..." Chad's leg jerked, but he couldn't go anywhere, and he inhaled sharply.

Ichigo grinned. "Fucking perfect."

Uyruu and Ichigo backed away, eying their handiwork. Chad was bent-over bound to the desk, unable to move his legs much at all, not even to bend his knees because they were spread around the far edges of the desk struts. His asshole, cock, and balls were all exposed, the stressed clothing around his thighs adding more restriction. Chad's wrists were bound next to his head, sort of above and slightly to either side, leaving his face in clear view. While they watched, Chad squirmed. His dick rubbed uselessly against his pants and underwear, the muscles in his ass and legs bunched, strained, and couldn't quite relax, and he gripped the edge of the glass top with a shaky gasp.

"Fuck," Uryuu muttered. 

"You can say that again," Ichigo agreed.

Without a thought or a warning, Uryuu crossed to Chad, shoved a hand into Chad's sweaty curls, and bent to kiss the vulnerable man. Chad rasped a beautiful syllable of greed, and Uryuu's tongue plunged between Chad's lips. The kiss was eager, slippery, borderline desperate, and while Uryuu's mouth and teeth danced and worked over Chad's, the bound man finally broke into low groans.

"Oh, yeah... He likes it, all right." Ichigo was busily arranging video cameras around the desk: one camera on each side of Chad to film every angle. Uryuu sucked Chad's lips, nibbled at them, and Chad responded in kind, tentative but willing. 

Ichigo braced one hand on the desk and spoke down at Chad. "Feeling more gay around the edges, friend?" Chad broke the kiss to pant against Uryuu's lips. 

"Like getting tied down? Taken over?" Ichigo asked, playing fingertips over Chad's ass in feathery touches.

" _Nnngh_... y-yeah..." Chad whispered.

Ichigo's grin was demonic, and he bent closer: "Like getting used when you can do jack all to stop it?"

Chad stifled a moan, struggling again. The carabineers rattled, and the cuffs complained under tension. Uryuu gave into temptation and reached down to undo his jeans and shove a hand into his pants. Uryuu grunted upon palm-to-cock contact and caught himself on the desk while jerking himself off in slow, sensual strokes. Chad's gaze was fixated on Uryuu's long shaft, thick at the base and shiny at the head.

"Think he likes this, too," Uryuu said. Chad's answer was a lift of his chin, like he wanted to ask a question: " _Oh yes, please. I'd like to try a taste... just one. Before you give me another I can barely handle."_

Ichigo chuckled. "Mmhm. I believe our boy here needs one more thing 'fore we go on." Ichigo started unzipping his fly, but he looked at Uryuu. "Lose the clothes," he ordered.

Uryuu didn't really need to be asked or told twice, just like he didn't need or ask Ichigo just what in the hell they thought they were doing here. It wouldn't be the first time that a couple of photographers got carried away while getting photos and footage of men about to star in porn. Get a client in who was already worked up, and, yeah, it was difficult to say no if they were bent over and asking nicely. Uryuu and Ichigo had both done their fair share of videos and were no strangers to fucking on camera. Yeah, this particular scenario was a little different. Ichigo was obviously in a crazy mood, and Uryuu was too, if he was willing to put up with it and not call Ichigo in earnest on the behavior. And Chad was definitely playing up the part of saintly, straight, virginal man, but in the end, he was just another guy who was up for a voyeuristic game. And he certainly had a fetish interest or two he didn't mind exploring when bound and at the mercy of men he'd likely be getting fucked by or fucking in the very near future. 

Besides, getting a chance for a piece of the stunningly gorgeous man was undermining any last shreds of caution or reserve Uryuu might still cultivate despite the years of training and experience that had tried to do away with such niceties. To say nothing of Ichigo's persuasion and fast-talking and how they were smothering inhibition in leather-lined pillows.

"Really... damned... hot..." Uryuu ripped off his t-shirt, shoes, socks, and then shimmied out of his jeans. The air was warm on his skin, heated by the lights. He ran his hands over Chad's chest and nipples, and he bent to meet Chad for another kiss when Chad arched up to seek Uryuu's mouth. Ichigo moved around them, but Uryuu barely noticed. He was getting too lost in the way Chad kissed, some combination of polite, hesitant, and devouring. 

"Get one more good one in, man," Ichigo said, and Uryuu bit Chad's lip to break away and see what Ichigo had in store, now. In his hands, Ichigo held Uryuu's underwear. 

"You're not thinking of..." Uryuu began, but he got interrupted by Chad's broken call of need. Uryuu gaped down at Chad, another arc of electric arousal making its lightning way down Uryuu's backbone.

"Yeah," Chad rasped, turning his head toward Ichigo. "Do it."

Ichigo swayed on his feet, snarling an incoherent curse, and Uryuu moved to Chad's ass while Ichigo lifted Uryuu's red briefs and held them in front of Chad's mouth. 

"Open wide," Ichigo murmured, and when Chad's lips parted, Ichigo began stuffing Uryuu's underwear into Chad's mouth with slow, measured pushes of his fingers. Chad grunted and panted with each one, and a line of pre-cum oozed from the head of his cock to stretch toward the floor.

"Oh my God." Uryuu grabbed his balls, tugging on them, and wrapped his hand around his shaft, stroking. He hissed through his teeth, head tilting back but eyes still on Chad's expanding cheeks. Chad's eyelids lowered when the gag was mostly in, some of the fabric spilling out, and Ichigo traced Chad's face with a single finger. 

"Maybe he'll moan louder for us now that he's got your taste halfway down his fuckin' throat," Ichigo said, starting to strip. His cock bobbed in the air, the Prince Albert ring gleaming. "What you think, Uryuu?"

It took effort to speak. Uryuu forced himself to let go of his own dick and caress Chad's naked ass. The glutes were crazily defined, the muscles making angular curves, dips, and contours. Chad barked a muffled sound, and his thighs bunched, tightening every square inch of flesh.

"I think he needs a reason _to_ moan, first," Uryuu answered absently. 

Ichigo fisted Chad's hair, tugging Chad's head backward until the tendons in his neck were straining. Ichigo's other hand stroked himself. "Eat his ass, Uryuu. I wanna watch him beg for it."

Uryuu fell to his knees, spread Chad's cheeks, and petted Chad's asshole with one thumb. It flexed under the faint touch, and Uryuu took a moment to admire Chad's clean-shaven everything, circling the ring of muscle and working up saliva. Without warning, he spat, hitting dead center of the target. Chad jerked with the impact and froze when Uryuu put mouth to entrance. Uryuu licked, slow and wet, and flicked a tease with the stiffened tip of his tongue. Slick sounds filled Uryuu's ears as he went to work pressing and pushing, swirling and shoving, smearing and loosening, more spit guiding the way. 

Chad was silent, trembling and shaking, but mute, and Ichigo was murmuring a steady cadence of evil encouragement. "Oh yeah... eat him... yeah, like that, don't you? He's gonna fuck you with his tongue, tease that tight ass with his fingers, and maybe, just maybe, we'll give you something bigger." 

Uryuu and Chad both groaned. Chad finally remembered to breathe, and it was in a broken, hectic hitch. Uryuu dove at that moment, tonguing Chad deep and grazing his teeth on the ring and Chad's taint. He squeezed and held on to Chad's flinching, straining form, and Chad started to bellow and buck backward toward Uryuu with every repetitive dive. 

And when Uryuu sucked at the skin just below Chad's wet hole, the man made a sound that was really damned closed to a sob. 

"Oooh yeah," Ichigo intoned. "Give it to him. He tight?"

"Yeah," Uryuu breathed, and he spread Chad further with his thumbs. He flicked and tasted pink, dragged the edge of teeth across the exposed skin, and Chad wrenched at the bindings.

"You're not touching his dick, are you?"

"No," Uryuu answered.

"Good." Ichigo leaned down and licked Chad's ear until Chad whined. "I don't know if we need a money shot from this guy. Maybe we'll just use his ass and his mouth and call it a fuckin' day."

Chad rose off the desk to the ends of his tethers, snarling. "Oh?" Ichigo asked. "Don't like that, do you?" Chad whined, and Ichigo chuckled at him. "Then make it pretty, friend." 

Uryuu really didn't know who the hell the guy was wearing Ichigo's skin, because God knew, Uryuu had heard Ichigo talk dirty and seen Ichigo fuck boys into walls, but this was a whole new level of domineering asshole that Uryuu could seriously kind of get used to. Could kind of get _off_ to, Uryuu admitted in the sanctuary of his own lust-drenched brain.

Ichigo sauntered around the desk and smacked his dick against Chad's stuffed face. "Go get the lube," Ichigo purred. "Think he's ready to ask us nicely for more."

Uryuu gave Chad another thirty seconds of fuck-suck-flick. When Uryuu drew away, Chad's cock was full, the head completely emerged from the foreskin, and Chad's nuts were heavy in their sac. Uryuu gave them a little love, too, just a swift mouthing as he rose, and Uryuu's knees were weak as he weaved over to a table to fetch lube and condoms. 

Turning back, Uryuu got the full view of Chad with his shirt soaked in sweat along the spine and under the arms. Ichigo was talking to Chad in low whispers, and he climbed halfway onto the desk to shove at the gag with his dick, forcing the underwear deeper and teasing Chad's lips.

"Don't..." Uryuu staggered back to the pair. "Don't hurt him."

"Won't," Ichigo promised. "In fact, I'll give him what he wants." Ichigo turned a blown-black stare onto Uryuu that made the head of Uryuu's cock tingle. "Finger fuck him. As many as he can take. And I'm..." Ichigo hooked his dick under the rim of the fabric gag stuffing Chad's cheeks. "Gonna occupy his mouth."

"Only if I get a turn," Uryuu demanded. It might have been more impressive or convincing had it not been so winded.

"You want his mouth or his ass?" Ichigo droned, smirking.

Uryuu was momentarily dizzy with possibilities. "Ass," he said at long last.

Ichigo grinned at Uryuu. "Well, what do you know, Chad. Sounds like you're gonna get a crash course in how to suck and get fucked." Ichigo clutched Chad's nape. "You gonna be a good boy and do as your told? Take what we give you?"

Uryuu uncapped the lube, upended it, and squeezed so it ran down the crack of Chad's ass. Chad flinched and writhed and tried to get away by pulling himself up by the wrist cuffs. It was all Uryuu could do not to sink balls deep into Chad right then and there.

Ichigo clucked his tongue. "It's either do what we say and maybe we'll get you off, too, or it's get fucked until we're done. And I don't know about Uryuu, but I think I got a couple loads in me."

"Yeah," Uryuu agreed, tuning in to the rhythm of Ichigo's wicked scheme. Uryuu smeared two fingers through the glistening lube. It pooled and drizzled all over Chad's slacks and was starting to make a fine mess on the rug. "Could take him a couple times. Easy." He pushed two fingers against Chad's hole and slowly pressed until the muscle gave and started to suck him inside. Chad's spine stiffened, and again, he tried to find a way to retreat with no reprieve in sight. Uryuu indulged himself and ran his hand over the dusky skin of Chad's ass, which was no paler than the rest of him.

"Could just leave you here 'til you go soft, man," Ichigo murmured, toying with the gag again. "Begging is hotter when it's for real." Ichigo's tone grew harsher. "Nod if you get me."

Sighing, Chad dipped his chin in a weak nod. Ichigo started removing the gag. "Good choice," Ichigo said softly. Uryuu sank fingers deep just as the underwear cleared Chad's mouth, and Chad slurred a curse around a lung-straining breath. Ichigo stepped away and repositioned a camera. "Don't want to miss any part of your first blow job, now do we?" 

Chad was too far gone to answer, and Ichigo came back, putting a knee on the desk. He repositioned Chad's head, and Chad didn't make a sound or say word one of complaint. His eyes were glazed, lips slack, and his lower half chased Uryuu when Uryuu's fingers slid out of him. 

"You'll be gay for more than a day by the time we're done with you." Ichigo set his cock to Chad's mouth, which opened for the onslaught. "Aw, yeah. Check it out, Uryuu. Think he's a fast learner?"

"So far nothing to prove otherwise," Uryuu said, fascinated by the sight of three fingers disappearing into Chad's ass all... the... way...

" _Mmmph_!" Chad's cry was muffled by Ichigo's dick.

"Suck," Ichigo ordered, sliding deeper. Chad's cheeks hollowed with noisy, obscene slurps that got louder as Ichigo started to pump in and out. In seconds, Chad made sounds with every withdrawal. His brow furrowed, his eyes teared, and they leaked from the corners when Ichigo hit deep and triggered a violent spasm of gag reflex.

Uryuu matched Ichigo's pace, pressing and feeling for prostate and knowing it was dead-on when Chad levitated onto his toes. Self-satisfaction added to the fire in Uryuu's belly, and he chased Chad's pleasure in a merciless hunt. Ichigo's raspy pants stall-stuttered into actual moans. He got his hips into the action, and Uryuu added a rhythmic tug to Chad's balls. Chad's cock wept continuously, now, a little softer, but his insides gripped and opened for Uryuu.

"Oooh, but he's gonna be one stellar cocksucker," Ichigo said around a wheezing gasp, and he spoke in sync to his pistoning dick: " _Nn_... yeah... _shit_ yeah... oh, _God_ yeah..."

"Screw this," Uryuu muttered. Watching Ichigo, hearing Chad, and feeling the snug heat ripple around his fingers was too goddamned much. Uryuu removed his fingers from Chad's depths, tore free a condom, rolled it on, and slicked himself up. Uryuu's legs shook, and he caught himself on Chad's lower back. 

Ichigo throatily laughed. "Mm, gonna get it from both ends. Uryuu, get that camera closer."

Uryuu complied, adjusting the focus so the view was of Chad's ass, of Chad's slippery, spasming hole, and, after a reset, of Uryuu's sheathed length pressing, pushing, and sliding into Chad.

"Oooooh... God..." Uryuu moaned, long and loud, the friction and heat so damned perfect he nearly came. Chad was shaking all over, his shirt was two shades darker and sticking to his back, and his cheeks and neck were flushed with need, heat, and exertion. 

Ichigo pulled out of Chad's mouth. "How's it feel?" he asked, squeezing pre-cum across Chad's lower lip.

"F-full, _nnngod_..." Chad's damp eyelashes fluttered and brow furrowing as Uryuu bottomed out. " _Fuuuuck_... full..." 

Chad's cursing sent a chill up and down Uryuu's body. "Like this?" he asked, sliding out and pushing within. Chad choked and turned his head down until his forehead squeaked on the glass. Uryuu thrust home, Chad grunted and panted to fog the desk top, and Ichigo used both hands to lift Chad's head. 

"You're not done by a long shot, friend," Ichigo said. He slapped his cock against Chad's face, Chad's open mouth caught it, and Ichigo slid between Chad's lips at the same time Uryuu found rhythm. Chad thrashed until the angle of his neck worked, and Ichigo snarled, hips rocking in time to Uryuu's. The sound of flesh-on flesh, of grunts and sighs and cries filled the loft, and Chad began to roll his hips with weak whimpers. Uryuu saw that Chad was rubbing to gain a tiny amount of relief on his clothing, and Uryuu's vision started to tunnel.

"Ichigo..." Uryuu's words were barely audible over the sound of his racing heart and frantic breathing in his own ears. "Gonna... he's gonna lose it... and so am I..."

With an angry hiss, Ichigo came free of Chad's mouth. "Stop," he barked, and Uryuu followed the order without enough higher brain function to put together why he obeyed or what the hell the plan could possibly be other than to get off screaming.

"Get him undone," Ichigo said, unfastening Chad's wrists.

"Huh?" Uryuu asked, oh-so-eloquently, and Ichigo gave Uryuu a dark look.

"Undone. Kneeling. Naked. Floor. Now."

"Oh-okay..." Uryuu undid Chad's ankles. Chad tried to help Uryuu get his lower half undressed, but Uryuu ended up manhandling Chad's feet to free Chad of the dress shoes. Chad got his legs closer together so Uryuu could strip Chad out of his slacks and underwear, but Chad only managed to make it partially upright on the desk before he swayed, groaned, and collapsed with a painful squeak of glass onto one forearm.

"Get him onto the rug, Uryuu," Ichigo said, but the command was gentler. He stepped away to reposition cameras and tripods, and Uryuu clumsily helped Chad out of the soaked dress shirt, one arm at a time. 

"Where... what?" Chad asked, hoarse, and he frowned, visibly trying to get it together.

"Get on your fucking knees," Uryuu said sweetly and directly in Chad's ear. He didn't want Chad _thinking_. He wanted Chad just like this: an undone, sway-swerving, unsteady hulk of bestial, dazed want.

Chad's eyes rolled under their lids, and he grumbled his way off the desk. Two steps to the right, and down Chad went onto one knee and then the other. His head lolled on his neck, and Uryuu swept around to kneel and claim Chad's mouth. 

Uryuu wrapped a loose hand around Chad's thick cock. "Fuck... fuck... _nnngh...fuck_..." Chad panted in strained whispers against Uryuu's lips. He arched beautifully into the friction, trying for more and for faster, and he grabbed Uryuu in an unforgiving embrace. "Oh shit, yeah, please... that... more, just a little--"

"Don't let him come," Ichigo said, returning and sinking down onto the rug behind Chad. 

Uryuu gave Chad two more tight tugs with twists over the head, and Chad growled in frustration when Uryuu stopped. Uryuu went for Chad's neck, kissing and biting and sucking. The skin was salty and feverish, and the tendons danced beneath Uryuu's lips.

" _Nnph... nngh... wha_... what are you...?" Chad tried to ask Ichigo, who was bending to Chad's feet.

"Oh, you'll get it in a minute. Trust me." Ichigo finished repositioning Chad's ankle cuffs higher on Chad's legs, and he snapped Chad's wrist cuffs to them. 

Ichigo stood up. "Uryuu, lay down under him."

"Where you going?"

"To get something that'll help this work."

Uryuu didn't know what the hell Ichigo meant, much less how Ichigo could think at all in the current circumstances. He and Chad blinked at one another, and Uryuu kissed Chad again while repositioning himself between Chad's spread knees. The rug stuck to Uryuu's ass and shoulders. He ran his palms over Chad's powerful thighs and up to Chad's groin. Uryuu pressed against plump veins mapping paths over light brown skin, and Uryuu framed Chad's massive cock by making a diamond shape with both hands. Chad's dick twitched, and Uryuu curled to lick the very tip.

"God yeah... again? I can... just that I can... take..." Chad licked his lips and made fists, pulling at the cuffs until he lifted his own ankles off the floor.

"Mmm..." Uryuu gazed up at Chad's heavy-lidded eyes and slowly circled his tongue around the glans. He teased the frenulum with quick flicks until Chad's single syllable of need filled the air, and Uryuu sucked at the slit to taste the sweetness of pre-cum until Chad tried to thrust into Uyruu's mouth.

"Not that way," Ichigo said, and Uryuu came off Chad with a pop. Ichigo put a hand on Chad's shoulder. "Sit on his dick."

"Uhn..." Chad's head tipped back, and he gazed blearily at nothing. Ichigo ran one palm up the side of Chad's neck, swept over the front, and reached down to pinch and pull at a nipple. Chad's lips formed a silent, " _Oh_ ," and sweat rolled off his skin.

"Here," Uryuu said, reslicking his cock with more lube and lifting his hips to nudge at Chad's asshole. 

Chad nodded, and made an involuntary sound behind pressed lips that was one part grunt and one part whimper as he sank onto Uryuu in a swift, sudden glide.

"Oooh, gotta move... I..." Chad inched his knees just slightly wider, lifted and fell, and both he and Uryuu called out in unison.

"You two are way too fucking hot together," Ichigo said, standing behind Chad and torturing both Chad's hard nipples. "Uryuu, fuck up into him, would you? But don't get off, yet."

"Go to hell, Ichigo," Uryuu groaned, pulsing into accepting, yielding heat with sharp thrusts.

"Yeah, yeah... Here, take a hit of this." Ichigo braced an arm around Chad's chest, and he held a tube up in front of Chad's nose, pressing it without warning into Chad's nostril.

"The... what the...?" Chad tried to shake Ichigo off, but Ichigo held on, stubbornly, and Chad grunted from Uryuu's steady impact. Uryuu slowed down, watching his cock move in and out, and he teased himself and Chad both with half-length thrusts.

"Just poppers," Ichigo explained with threadbare patience. "Get your harder and hornier than you've ever been in your life. Go on."

Chad tried to turn away one more time, but the protest was for show. Thinking he had some idea of what Ichigo had in mind, Uryuu helped convince Chad with a few ball-slapping pounding plunges. Chad leaned back against Ichigo with his eyes closed and mouth open, holding himself over Uryuu and taking every inch of shaft and ounce of force Uryuu could manage. 

"There we go," Ichigo murmured. He closed off one of Chad's nostrils, set the tube to the other, and Chad took a huge hit. The second Chad was done, Ichigo dropped the tube, went down on his knees, and shoved Chad forward. Uryuu slurred a curse, helping Chad catch himself, else he fall on top of Uryuu and collide foreheads.

"The hell, Ichigo?" Uryuu complained while Chad readjusted. He was bent in half and hovering over Uryuu.

"Just fucking trust me, would you?" Ichigo retorted. "It'll get good in just... a... second..." 

Uryuu felt Ichigo's covered, slippery cock slide up alongside his own, and Uryuu slapped a palm on Chad's chest and shoulder. Chad sank lower on Uryuu, and Chad's eyes went wide from drug rush and maybe the dawning realization of what was about to happen.

"Breathe," Uryuu murmured, bracing Chad, and Uryuu nearly lost it when he felt Ichigo squeeze them together, and push and press -- _oh god slowly_ \-- inside Chad. 

An expression of horror-stun-pain-panic overcame Chad's face. He was silent, panting in sharp, rapid gasps, and Ichigo was relentless. "Yeaaah..." Ichigo exhaled, hooking his arms around Chad's shoulders and still sinking. "Good, now... real, real, good..."

Chad's breathing reached a peak, and he gritted a wail before finally unleashing a bellow that was octaves higher than Uryuu'd heard him before: " _Nnnnn-GOD!"_

"Yeah!" Ichigo cried between clenched teeth, and he started to move. Uryuu's back arched, and his eyes rolled heavenward. So tight, so hot, so--

"Oh fuck me," Uryuu called.

" _Ah... ah... ahn... oh... shit..._ " Chad whimpered, whined, cussed, or yelled with every thrust. He yanked against the cuffs and bent until his head rested on the rug next to Uryuu's. Ichigo adjusted the angle, and Chad's sounds escalated to deafening. Uryuu was lost in an avalanche of Chad: moan, slur, sweat, heat, press, slide, slick, _sex_. He made helpless noises of his own, and he reached down with both hands to encircle and pump Chad's rigid length. He timed it so Ichigo forced Chad into the tunnel of Uryuu's grip, and Uryuu dragged skin for friction with firm, swift pulls. Chad bucked against them both, spine curling, and a deep shudder shook his frame.

"Ichigo... not... _ungh_... gonna..." Uryuu's balls tightened, and a spasm clenched his asshole and groin. "Fuck, gonna come... oh gonna come..."

" _Aaahn_ -yeah..." Ichigo slammed into Chad, stroking Uryuu at the same time. "Yeah... c'mon..."

Uryuu turned and bit Chad's neck, and Chad's roar was muffled by the carpet. Chad's cock pulsed in Uryuu's hands, and Uryuu twisted to watch Chad get off. It was nothing short of beautiful. Chad stiffened, rocked, snarled a cry; Ichigo pounded, gripped, and shouted encouragement; and Uryuu swung upward as pleasure started to bow his body. Chad's brow relaxed as orgasm took the helm. Chad's cock swelled and painted Uryuu's belly and chest with jet after jet of cum.

"Oooh, _God yeah_ ," Ichigo yelled, head going back as he lost rhythm and lost himself to the quest for endgame. Uryuu flung an arm across Chad's back and held on when the pressure-pulse-squeeze forced the tide of heat break the dam. Uryuu buried his sounds against Chad's throat, biting and marking and slurring curses. Chad hummed, and Uryuu let go of Chad's spent dick to cling to Chad's shoulders. 

Ichigo kept going until Uryuu wanted to beg for mercy, but finally Ichigo pulled out and ripped off the condom. Uryuu watched Ichigo's face go from agonized frustration to grateful rapture, and, after a flurry of furious strokes, Ichigo came across Chad's back with a delirious, wrecked moan. He slumped when it was done, and all three of them rested, limp in the aftermath. Uryuu flailed to bend and get one of Chad's cuffs undone. Ichigo got the other, and Chad fell onto one side next to Uryuu. 

"Yeah..." Ichigo finally rasped. "I think we got what we needed." He patted Chad's leg. "Thanks for stopping by."

Chad snorted, and a buzzer went off. Like magic, everyone dropped the charade, and Ichigo rolled away from Chad and Uryuu. Next to the bank of two-way mirrors that overlooked an observation area, the door opened and hit the wall with a bang. Director Zaraki Kenpachi, a man known in the porn industry equally for his insane ideas and for having hints of actual plot with decent acting incorporated into his work, swept into the room followed by his entourage. 

"And that is a wrap, gentleman!" Kenpachi said at volume. 

"Thank God," Ichigo groused with a sigh of sheer relief. 

"Nice work," Shuuhei, one of Kenpachi's assistants said, starting to turn off the camera feeds and gather the close-range footage.

"Yeah, if you like that kind 'a shit," Renji put in, getting the tiny cameras hanging from lines around the loft. It was a simple way to get the wide-angle footage that Kenpachi and his producer, Yachiru, needed to put together the porn reel.

"And we all know you fuckin' do," Ichigo said. He accepted a towel from Rukia, one of Kenpachi's two personal assistants. The other girl, Orhime, set out a fresh tray of food and drinks.

"Not as much as the big guy, apparently," Renji replied, laughing.

"Mm," Chad sat up, rubbing his face and smiling at Rukia when she offered him a clean towel. "Thank you."

"Sure," Rukia said.

"Seriously, where the hell did all that come from, man?" Renji asked Chad. 

"Yeah!" Ichigo cried, pointing accusingly at Chad. "What was all that shit? You went completely away from the dialogue we'd planned!" Ichigo flailed at the clipboard full of their scene scribbles.

Chad shrugged. "The directions Kenpachi provided were to make a movie about a man coming in for his pre-set photo shoot. We were told to improvise the script. That's what I did."

Ichigo ripped off the condom and threw it away, flinging the towel around his hips when he was done. "But the part about never doing porn? About not being _gay_?"

"I nearly lost my shit on that one," Shuuhei muttered.

"And last I checked," Uryuu said. "You don't have brothers or sisters, much less a sick niece."

"All strokes of pure genius!" Kenpachi cried, laughing and lighting up a cigar. "Such sexy theatre as I have not seen, Yasutora, or I guess I should stick to calling you Chad, eh?" 

"You know the pseudonym doesn't bother me after all these years." Chad gave Kenpachi a half smile, and Uryuu's heart swelled because Uryuu knew Chad preferred, Yasu, and only Uryuu was allowed to call him that.

Kenpachi cackled. "True, true. I could not have asked for a better, more convincing performance, but from our most seasoned actor, I should have expected nothing less!"

"You even had me fooled," Uryuu said, smiling at his boyfriend, who leaned and placed a gentle kiss on Uryuu's mouth. "And I didn't know you liked getting tied up."

Chad smiled his secretive little smile, and the hair on Uryuu's arms and neck stood on end. "We can try it out, just us... later?"

"Sure," Uryuu agreed, stealing another kiss.

"Get another room," Renji grumbled, and he tossed a towel at Uryuu.

"Jealous, Renji?" Uryuu asked calmly, standing up and smirking when Renji gave him the finger.

"Even flinched from the damn poppers," Ichigo muttered, shaking his head and wiping off.

"All this talk of acting..." Chad said, and Uryuu heard the edge in the tone.

Evidently, so did Ichigo. He put up his hands and started backing away from the advancing Chad. "Look, man, they _said_ to act, so I... ya know..."

"Mmhm," Chad replied with a perfect poker face.

Ichigo gulped, but he tried to cover it with a fierce frown. "Hey, I was just giving it back to you! Not six weeks ago you had me hanging from the goddamned ceiling begging to get off and I _still_ have the goddamned flogger marks all over my-- HEY! NO! DON'T YOU FUCKIN'--!"

Chad outpaced Ichigo in two quick lunches and punched Ichigo in the shoulder with enough force to send him staggering into Rukia, who spun out of the way and let Ichigo land on the floor. 

"Next time, you _ask_ me." Chad never raised his voice, but the warning was a promise of destructive vengeance.

"Fuck, man! I call foul. I was _acting_ , Mr. Oh My Niece is Dying and I'm Totally Not Gay and Screwing My Boyfriend Right Now!"

"Chad, don't kill him," Uryuu said blandly. "We need his ass."

"Technically, we _only_ need his ass," Renji commented.

"His dick's not that bad," Shuuhei said.

"Mine's better," Renji said with a grin and pelvis thrust at Shuuhei.

"No argument here."

"Screw all of you," Ichigo grumbled. 

Kenpachi burst into laughter. "I do appreciate actors willing to stretch their limits."

"I don't sub," Ichigo said, with only a note or two of petulance.

"Not well," Chad agreed.

"What, like you do?" Ichigo started to climb to his feet, and Shuuhei helped him up. 

"You were a little hard on him," Shuuhei said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, scowling. "Act. Ing."

"Mm... The tension was good. The almost unwillingness... fantastic juxtaposition. Maybe next film, we let you two fight out who will top," Kenpachi said, rubbing his chin and smiling sinisterly around his cigar. 

"It's possible," Chad said, and Ichigo gaped at him.

"A bar brawl!" Kenpachi called. "Ichigo's mouth against Chad's brawn!"

"In more ways than one," Shuuhei quipped.

"Done," Chad said, turning to walk back to Uryuu and put an arm around him.

"Now, hang on!" Ichigo called, but everyone summarily ignored him.

"I'll see to it." Kenpachi clapped his hands and brushed ash off his white shirt and dark slacks. "Good day, boys. Get some rest. We have the orgy tomorrow." Kenpachi spun and held out his arms to Orihime and Rukia. "Ladies? Care to help me unwind after such a stressful day?"  
The girls crooned things at Kenpachi that Uryuu really wished he didn't have to hear, and he leaned against Chad.

"Wait a damned minute! I have a contract, you know!" Ichigo chased after Kenpachi as the director swept out of the rented loft. Renji and Shuuhei snorted and laughed, going back to work.

"You're really going to do another movie with Ichigo?" Uryuu asked as he and Chad went to fetch their duffle bags from under one of the prop tables. "I thought you told Kenpachi this would be the last time."

"Our styles don't really mesh," Chad admitted.

Uryuu grunted. "That's an understatement. You're much more flexible and caring, and he's..." Uryuu trailed off.

Chad nodded. "But the movies where he doms do well."

"So do the ones where he finally takes some, himself," Uryuu pointed out, and the grin Chad flashed at Uryuu was thoroughly wicked.

"True," Chad agreed, pulling clean clothes out of his bag and putting them on. "In truth, I prefer to work with you or Noba or Byakuya or Renji or--"

"Just about anyone else?" Uryuu suggested with a throaty chuckle.

Chad considered in his slow, unhurried style. "Maybe." 

"I think we can all live with that," Uryuu said, tugging on a fresh t-shirt and zipping his fly.

"It was fun, today," Chad said, suddenly closer and looming.

"Yeah?" Uryuu murmured. His heart rate tripped faster, and he slid his hands up to Chad's Hawaiian shirt's collar. "Not going to need too much recovery time, are you?"

Chad's smile lit up his brown eyes, and the kiss woke up butterflies in Uryuu's stomach. Ridiculous, maybe, to find someone to love in the middle of sex as business. Silly, even, to feel such a rush from just a mesh of mouths, and possibly stupid to think jealousy would hold itself at bay and that this could actually go somewhere...

But if the cure for jaded was Chad in his bed at night, Uryuu thought he could make his best effort to try and ignore the naysaying of others who didn't get the privilege of sharing his sheets. 

"About that trying some bondage... just us...?" Uryuu said.

"Mm," Chad agreed, taking Uryuu's hand. "Let's go."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Imlikat won the art portion of the [D/s Naruto Contest over on YGallery](http://www.y-gallery.net/club/4781), (link takes you to club; user account and being over 18 required to view) and this is one of her prizes. She wanted, and I'm paraphrasing, here: "Chad and Uryuu... maybe something with photography? And I kinda dig dub con..."
> 
> I admit that the title reflects my determination to get exactly what I wanted for her out of this story. *laughs* The ending of this one made everything worth it. *blows kiss to M*
> 
> Very special thanks to Liralen Li for the helpful insights and to Kimya for the beta listening ear.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Much love & surprises,  
> ♥Dee


End file.
